


TPBS: I Can't Tell You I Like You

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Barebacking, Best Friends, Challenge Response, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Foreplay, Frotting, Inspired by Art, Jock/Nerd, M/M, Middle school crush, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: When his best friend comes over for support, Finn didn't expect an old middle school crush to come back. And being too scared to tell him he likes him, what's he going to do when they share the same bed together?
Relationships: Matthieu Saez/Finn Davenport
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	TPBS: I Can't Tell You I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> On my Discord server, I gave users the option to suggest any kinks and pairings of my OCs they would like to see. This was mostly to challenge me, think about how characters would respond, and build my skill as a writer. I have never written for this kink before but it was interesting to attempt to make a story around it. But then, when is it never fun to write Finn as the cockstupid teenager he is? I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Mue for giving it a beta check.

**Mattie** : Are you awake??  
**Mattie** : dude  
**Mattie** : fcuk it im coming over. I need to crash

He had received the messages about twenty minutes earlier. Still, Finn hadn’t noticed them from being glued to his computer, headset on, running around in an online game instead of doing the studying he should have been doing. So when he finally saw the messages, he told his friends he was heading to bed before turning the game off.

 **Finn** : What’s up? 

Finn fired off the response as he went to his bedroom window, looking for any sign of his friend. He was on his own tonight; his parents were away on a trip, his brother on a night shift, and his sister staying out with friends. The only time that Matthieu wanted to crash was usually when something terrible happened. Usually, that involved his dad in some way. But either way, Finn was alone, and the company wouldn’t be a bad thing.

There was a ping of a new message arriving as he grabbed his phone, reading the update about Matthieu being in a cab. There was no mention of what the issue was or why he needed to come over. Finn considered sending a text back to ask for a heads up on what was going on, but he figured he’d just wait for him to arrive.

About fifteen minutes had passed of him scrolling through social media when Finn’s phone started vibrating in his hand. Matthieu’s face, a picture Finn had taken when they were out with their friends, flashed onto the display, and he accepted the call.

“Dude,” Matthieu spoke before Finn had the chance to say anything else. “I’m outside your house. Do you have four bucks? I don’t have enough cash to cover the fare.”

“Yeah, hold on-” he dropped the phone on his bed, getting up and spotting the lights of the taxi cab outside the front of the house. He grabbed his wallet, pulling a five-dollar bill from the leather holder before picking his phone up again. “Coming down,” he said before ending the call and making his way downstairs and out front. He was only in his geeky NASA socks as he made his way down the path to the vehicle, handing Matthieu the money as he stood at the open cab door.

“Sorry about that, keep the change.” Matthieu offered before he closed the cab door. He turned to Finn and walked with him as they made their way back inside. “Sorry for just showing up like this. I owe you.”

“Kinda lucky everyone’s out doing something tonight,” Finn replied as he locked up. “What’s up, though. Something going on?”

“Mind if I get a drink first?” Matthieu redirected.

“Sure? Water? Soda?”

“Booze.”

Finn blinked for a second, calculating the situation in his mind. Something had to be rubbing Matthieu hard if he was asking for a stiff drink. There were already the tell-tale signs his friend had been drinking before he decided to drop in, the faint smell of beer and smoke, and the warm glow in Matthieu’s face being the giveaway. It explained why he got a cab instead of driving his own car. 

Making his way through the house, Finn knew where his parents kept the liquor, and he knew where his brother kept a stash of beer that he did allow Finn to have the occasional bottle. He offered them both to Matthieu, who requested one of the beers and a shot of tequila. 

Downing the tequila shot and popping off the bottle cap, Matthieu downed a third of the bottle as he leaned against the kitchen island, looking blankly at the other side of the room. Whatever was on his mind, Finn couldn’t read how his friend may have been feeling. All he knew was that it had enough of an effect to drive him to how he was now.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

Matthieu looked at Finn, and both boys caught the other’s gaze. A wave of emotion flowed over Finn, if only for a second, as those sad eyes pulled at his heart. His stomach flipped at seeing Matthieu in pain, and the reminiscence of that early-day high-school crush came flooding back.

“It’s Julia.” Those two words alone spelled out to Finn how wounded his friend was. The girl Matthieu had been into for the last six months, the girl who had strung him along on a few occasions at first but seemed to have sorted herself. The girl that Lissie has told Matthieu to be careful with. And it seemed that that warning had come to bite the jock. “She’s been fucking around behind my back. I…” he paused, catching himself, “I thought we had fixed things, I thought I was doing everything right? I thought-” He took another drink from the bottle, fingers gripped tightly around the bottleneck.

“Damn, dude, I’m sorry.” 

“No. Don’t say you’re sorry.” Matthieu barked at Finn, pointing at him. “Lis was right, and you agreed. She’s a ho. I should have known better.”

“Still…”

Matthieu took another swig from the beer before he continued. “It’s my own fault. I took a chance with her. I seriously thought we had worked shit out.” He was clearly beating himself up over it, downing the rest of the bottle and placing it on the counter behind him. He took the tequila bottle, opened it, and took a straight drink from the bottle.

“Fuck Mattie, don’t drink it all!” Finn uttered as he reached for the bottle. “My parents notice shit like this,” he added, a flashback memory of getting caught when he was sixteen. 

“Sorry, man,” Matthieu said, willingly handing the bottle over to Finn, his voice somber, almost making Finn feel guilty for snapping. 

“It’s cool,” Finn responded as he put the bottle away before giving the taller boy a light punch on the arm to snatch his attention. “Do you wanna go upstairs?” 

When Matthieu agreed, Finn went up the stairs first, waiting as Matthieu kicked off his shoes before following. Once in his bedroom, he turned the lamp on, put something random on YouTube for background, and sat cross-legged on his bed as Matthieu sat down on his gaming chair. There was a silence between them, the sound of some alt-pop track feeling the space between the boys before Matthieu finally spoke up.

“I saw all the messages on her phone. Every single one. All the times she told me she was out with friends or at home when actually, it was only half right.” Matthieu leaned back in the chair, running his hands over his face slowly, dragging his fingers across his skin and letting out a sigh before he continued. “But I’m done with it. I need to let her go. She ain’t worth it. She’s been blowing up my phone ever since, but I can’t give her another chance.”

“You know how I feel and how Lissie feels, so I’m not going to say anything,” Finn responded, recounting in his mind all those conversations the two of them had with Matthieu in the past. “But you know we got you, man. We got your back.”

“Yeah. I know…”

Finn sat and watched his friend for a moment as Matthieu haunched over and leaned onto his knees, clasping his hands and letting those words sink in. Regardless of Matthieu’s decision, both he and Lissie would support him unconditionally, the same way the older boy had stood up for him back in high school when Finn had come out. Matthieu had his back every time, and if it wasn’t for him, things might have been worse at school.

“Do you wanna stay over? No-one is coming home tonight, so it should be cool. Can hang and just play games or watch stuff to take your mind off it?” 

“You alright with that?” Matthieu’s head raised just enough so Finn could see his sad brown eyes again, and his chest tightened more.

“Absolutely! You call the shots.”

Making the choice to watch something on Netflix, both boys found themselves sitting back on Finn’s bed. Matthieu had stripped down to a tee and underwear and got himself under the covers, stretched out with his arms behind his head. Finn sat upright next to him, typing away on his phone, filling Lissie in on the details that Matthieu had divulged.

“I don’t get why at this point, they decide it would be a good idea for Callum to shift and chase after the pack leader. Surely by now, they should have learned that’s not a good idea?” 

“Hm?” Finn said as he looked up from his phone to see Matthieu gesturing at the television.

“Well, he’s the weakest of the bunch. He’s just gonna get his ass kicked by Malcolm and Cassandra. He doesn’t stand a chance.”

Finn let his lips shift into a fond, amused smile. Watching Matthieu get worked up over some of the nerdy television shows even though the jock looked more likely to get stuck into some sporting channel made the boy a bit of a mystery at times, a side to him that not many got to see. And it didn’t help drag up the slow burn of feelings that he was having for the older boy again. 

‘ _That was four years ago. Let it go._ ’

“It’s for the drama, dude. Common sense is overrated.”

“Pfft. Yeah, whatever,” Matthieu retorted, yawning shortly afterward and stretching his body without shifting his pose. “Fuck. I think that tequila is catching up with me.” He turned to look up at Finn before his gaze skirted down to the phone. “What’s Lissie got to say?”

“What do you think?” Finn answered, followed by a soft snort.

“That I’m an idiot and should have listened to her in the first place.”

“See, you already know.”

Matthieu grabbed his own phone and brought it to life and started tapping away. There was a devilish smirk on his face, and Finn assumed he was typing back at Lissie, but he didn’t pry into what the older boy was doing. He flipped his screen over to a game, turned the sound down low, and got stuck into playing, minding his own business.

Memories flooded Finn’s head of his freshman year of high school, and he found himself thinking back to that first time he met the jock. The older boy had been a transfer student early in the first semester. Rumors spread like wildfire, the popular one being that he was kicked out for starting a fight with another member of the sports team over a girl. It had been partly true; the girl had been his younger sister, and the jock had just been an ass about something in Matthieu’s personal life.

None of the rumors had deterred Finn’s crush, though. When the two of them were paired up in English, they hit it off like a house on fire. When he introduced him to Lissie, the trio was a match made in heaven. But when Matthieu admitted his crush on Lissie, that sank the boat for Finn. He had more respect for his friend than to lust over a straight boy he couldn’t have.

Scrubbing the thoughts, he focused on his game, letting the boner in his pants die a quiet death. They were just friends. Nothing more. If anything, it was better that they were just friends without emotions or feelings to complicate things. Matthieu had stuck by him when he had come out and supported Finn when some of his friends had abandoned him. That made him the greatest ally in Finn’s book. And he certainly didn’t want to ruin that over a sexual encounter. 

-

Finn stirred as he awoke, opening his eyes slowly as he came to. He hadn’t realized he had drifted off when he had laid texting Lissie back and forth about a guy she was texting. His phone was tucked in close to his chest, the display dimly displaying the time as somewhere around two in the morning. There was that dull ache in his groin of needing to go to the bathroom, so he made his attempt to move when he realized his predicament.

Snaked around his waist was Matthieu’s arm, the taller boy wrapping himself around Finn like he was the little spoon. Suddenly, being fully aware, Finn could feel the soft puffs of air on his neck, the body warmth, and the gentle poking of _oh gods, he isn’t hard, is he?_

Shifting over to free himself, he lifted Matthieu’s arm off him and slid out of bed, careful not to wake him. He held his breath as he watched his sleeping friend roll onto his back, his slumber undisturbed. The only sound that the teen could hear at that moment was the thumping of his pulse in his ears, his heart racing at speeds he didn’t know possible.

‘ _Why is he so hot when he’s asleep?_ ’

Quietly, Finn moved through the room until he got into the hall, making a beeline for the bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door and let out the breath he had been holding, looking down at the ridiculous tent sprouting from his groin. “Jesus Christ…” the teen hissed at himself. It wasn’t what he needed right now. The spooning was likely harmless, Matthieu’s boner just a production of whatever the hell he could be dreaming about and what other biology shit happened to males at night. It meant nothing.

But _God_ did he wish it meant _something_.

Standing in front of the mirror, Finn composed himself, internal monologuing that he was fine. It was no big deal; he was just a teen sharing a bed with a friend whom he had a crush on a long time ago. But that was the past, and this was now. He stood, wishing the awkward erection to disappear by thinking of anything normal or unarousing to calm him down. He took a few slow, deep breaths before clapping his face with both hands, did what he came to do, then left the bathroom.

Padding back through to his bedroom, Finn entered into the dull lit room and came to a complete halt by the door. His heart pounded in his chest as his gaze landed on his friend, lying flat on his back, almost entirely sprawled across his bed in just tee and boxer-briefs. The light that littered in from the street lights was enough to define the older boy’s handsome features, the shape of his chest under the tight tee, and the curve of the bulge in his underwear. 

Swallowing, the geek took a few steps towards the bed, his teenage curiosity ramped up as he found himself becoming aroused in Matthieu’s sleeping presence. He crawled onto the mattress slowly until he was back on his side, though Matthieu’s arm was resting at the base of his pillows. A rush of excitement rushed through Finn as he turned to lay close to the other boy, laying on his side and slipped his shoulder in and the other’s armpit for he could rest his head gently on his friend’s chest.

‘ _What am I doing?_

He knew exactly what he was doing. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he wanted to feel for that moment what it was like to lay next to Matthieu as if they were a couple, as if they were _boyfriends_. His desire for Matthieu had been reawakened and was in full force. The adrenaline rush helped bring his arousal back to full-tent as he raised an arm to gently drape it over Matthieu, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

‘ _Don’t do anything stupid._ ’

Conscious battling between options, Finn found himself struggling to contain himself. He wanted Matthieu. He wanted to make the man feel good. He wanted to be with him. But Matthieu had made it clear he wasn’t interested. Well, nothing was concrete, but Matthieu never looked at him the same way Finn had once done from across the classroom at school.

Wandering hands took in the firmness of good physique as they gently trailed over the cotton barrier, running over the soft mounds of abs before stopping as his fingers felt the waistband of Matthieu’s underwear. This was the point where the young student hesitated. This was the boundary, the border of no return. If they were cuddling, Finn could pull it off as just them being comfortable in their sleep, and he was pretty sure Matthieu would agree. But what he wanted to do next, he wouldn’t have a solid excuse for.

Skirting over the waistband and onwards, Finn’s hand cupped around Matthieu’s groin. He could feel the semi the other teen was sporting under the garments, most likely brought on by his resting. He gave it a gentle squeeze, feeling the organ in his hand in its current state while his mind eagerly considered what its length would be when hard. Another squeeze was applied before Finn wrapped his hands around the growing length, thumb going for the tender, sensitive spot just below the head. 

‘ _Fuckfuckfuck…_ ’

Desire fogged his mind, all common sense being lost to Finn at that moment as he looked back up to his sleeping friend, his features remaining unchanged under the palming off he was getting. By now, the cock in Finn’s hand was likely at its full length, firm under his touch, a soft wet spot forming on the cotton underwear where it leaked from the tip.

‘ _I shouldn’t…_ ’ 

But he did. He gingerly slipped his fingers under the waistband, fingers feeling the silky precum against them, the heat from his groin trapped inside the cotton prison, the scratch of shaved pubic hair as he adjusted his hand around Matthieu’s girth. Pumping slowly, Finn found a rhythm, his hand working against the stretch of the material, the fabric rubbing against his knuckles as he watched the up and down motion of his hand in his friend’s underwear.

‘ _I can’t believe…_ ’

He had fantasized a few times about the jock when he was younger, considering what the older boy might have been packing away. But feeling it, able to have his fingers wrapped around Matthieu’s cock? No amount of late-night jack-offs had prepared him to actually be able to touch him like this. There was a small pang of guilt that was banging at his heart, but Finn was too intoxicated by the moment to let go. His eyes drifted up to check Matthieu was still sound asleep, biting his lip as he drank in the hot sight of his sleeping friend.

Hiding in his own boxers, his own tent groaned for attention. Twitching, a wet spot of precum was just visible on the stretched fabric in the dim light, weeping for touch. He wanted to touch himself, but with how he lay next to Matthieu, he wouldn’t be able to do both. 

‘ _Maybe I can…_ ’

Finn sat up, slowly taking his hand out of his friend’s underwear, instantly missing the warm organ in his hands. He looked over Matthieu’s sleeping form, making considerations as he rolled the tips of his fingers in circles from the precum that he had picked up. Carefully and cautiously, he shifted himself until he leaned over the sleeping male, straddling him, both of their confined cocks lying against each other.

Finn bit his lip and chewed on the inside as he thought about his next move. He told himself he was building confidence, his nerves making him shiver just a little, a mixture of lust, excitement, and fear rolled into one. He let his fingers dance over the waistband of his own underwear before he tucked it down under his balls. He did the same for Matthieu, finally allowing both arousals to freely greet. He could feel the soft heat from Matthieu’s cock against his own, a small twitch happening here and there as the head bounced just below abs hidden by a t-shirt. 

Taking in a deep breath, Finn took the plunge. With one hand, he pulled both cocks together into one hold, a tingle of something pleasurable pulsating deep in his groin at the feeling of the two organs pressed against each other. He slid his hand up slowly, then down, accessing the situation as his eyes kept watch for any sign of consciousness from the man lying under him. He repeated the action, slowly building up momentum, not too fast to cause any sudden movements but enough speed to make him feel nice.

  
_Artwork of Finn and Matthieu drawn by[mue_nsfw](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw). Do not repost._

__

__

“Ugh….” The soft groan was involuntary as he closed his eyes, his brows knitting as he felt the slow burn of bliss growing in his groin. The sensations were intense, and he felt like he was struggling not to blow his load there and then. It had only been about a minute or so, and his speed had gradually increased. 

“Finn?”

He froze as his eyes shot open with complete panic, looking down at the tired, confused gaze looking back at him. 

“Mattie…. I-” What do you say? What could he say? _Oh, hey, I was a bit horny and wanted to touch you as you slept cause you’re hot, and I can’t tell you that I’m into you again?_ It would be the truth, but the fact that they were in this predicament, with Finn now looking like a deer caught in headlights, was extremely awkward. He let their cocks go, tucking his away instantly and sitting back on his knees, prepared to grovel. “I’m-I’m-I’m really sorry, dude. I-ah-I didn’t me-mean anything by it!”

Matthieu copied, sitting up and tucking his cock back into his own underwear, crossing his legs as he looked back at Finn. He seemed to be watching him in the darkness as if processing the situation. He was lucky the jock hadn’t just punched him right there and then, but he feared much, _much_ worse to come.

“I’m sorry, please…. _fuck_ … please don’t hate me. It was a stupid mistake, I swear.”

“Why didn’t you just ask?”

Not the response Finn had expected.

“What?”

Leaning forward, Matthieu quickly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Finn’s unexpectedly. Finn’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t push Matthieu away, he didn’t object. When Matthieu pulled away, he was left breathless, a little stunned, a little disappointed. 

“Matthieu I-”

“Shut it, Finn.” It was a demand as the older boy grabbed him by the t-shirt, fisting the garment and using it to drag him around until Finn found himself on his back. His knees were roughly knocked apart as the taller boy fitted himself between them and laid down until their bodies met. Another kiss was given, this one being more passionate than the first as Matthieu entwined one of his hands in Finn’s, pressing it down onto the bed with force to pin him. 

Tongues quickly met, both of them getting to taste each other for the first time—the taste of Matthieu, his aggression, his bare legs against his, all of it feeling too much at once for Finn. The soccer player ground his hips into him, and Finn let out small groans as his body gave in to a wave of goosebumps across his skin. 

‘ _Am I dreaming?_ ’

It felt far too real for a dream as Matthieu’s hands slipped under his t-shirt, pushing it up over his head and chucked it aside before doing the same to his own. And as their bodies clashed, skin on skin sparked a fire between them, Finn absorbing the warmth and sensations Matthieu’s body gave to him. Matthieu wriggled, a free hand pushing at his own underwear until he managed to get them down below his knees, kicking them off until he was completely naked.

“You okay with this?” It was a breathy question before Finn felt the boy’s tongue against his neck, a tender spot. Finn tried to respond, but all he could do was stutter approval as the boy ravaged his neck. 

“Ye-yeah, I-I’m… _ugh_... go-good…”

“Good,” Matthieu hummed as he gave the younger boy a small smirk as he reached down between their legs. He took hold of his cock and pushed it so it would aim for the center of Finn’s ass, at his hole. Even though Finn still had his underwear on, Matthieu pressed forward, the head of his cock pressing against Finn’s entrance, the cotton material the only thing in the way.

The sounds that left Finn’s lips made him blush, but _fuck_ did he feel every bit of his core shiver in anticipation. The fact that his old-crush-turned-best friend was atop him, pressing his dick at his ass in such a tormentingly teasing manner was a mind-blur. He still questioned if he had fallen asleep next to him. He wanted to ask Matthieu, but that sounded utterly ridiculous in his head.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing and kissing, Matthieu leaned up until he loomed over Finn, the light just softly painting his handsome features. Without warning, his hands hooked around Finn’s underwear and pulled them off in one swoop. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked down at Finn.

“You’re still cute under all the layers.”

‘ _Did he just…?_ ’

Matthieu continued. “Do you have a stash?”

“Yeah.” It sounded more confident than he felt as Finn reached over to his bedside cabinet, opening a drawer and rummaging until he pulled out a small packet of lube. “Wait… I don’t have-”

“We don’t need that.” 

“What? Really?”

Matthieu took the packet from Finn before pushing the boy back onto the bed. “Dude, I want to _feel_ you. I want to come inside you.” 

“But what about-”

“Jeez Finn! Do I look _that_ stupid?” Matthieu questioned with a pinch of disappointment in his tone. “I know you’re not that fucking dumb, and neither am I. I’ve used protection every time. Just… it’s _you_ , you know? Us? We’re best buds. Right now, I want to be close to you. Don’t ask me why, but I just know I do. If you don't want to, then it's cool."

There was silence after Matthieu finished his explanation, a respectful moment for Finn to consider the situation and offer presented to him. It meant a lot to him that Matthieu not only trusted him but also that he was willing to back off if Finn wasn't comfortable. In the end, he softly nodded in acceptance. 

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Are we just going to double and triple check everything tonight?" Finn deadpanned, finding a small burst of confidence from somewhere. 

"Oh, you are so getting pounded, _amigo_."

The sound of the packet being torn as Matthieu carefully ripped it with his teeth before his hand disappeared between both their legs. Finn squirmed as he felt the cold, wet, slick finger circle his hole, slicking his entrance up before a single digit pushed inside. There was a brief moment of stillness to allow him to adjust before a second finger found its way in, already searching out his prostate and pushing at it intently.

Matthieu took his time, and silently, Finn appreciated that. He didn't rush, he didn't push, he went slow as he stretched him out in preparation. Even though he squirmed under the touch, Matthieu remained focused and centered, his fingers slowly working Finn to relax. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah."

After working in a third finger for a bit, Matthieu retracted them and shifted his body till his cock was pointing straight for Finn's entrance. He felt the jock grab one of his knees and use it to position Finn where he needed him. There was a look of seeking approval from him, for Finn to say it was still okay to proceed. He nodded, and in seconds, he felt the velvet head of Matthieu's dick press into him.

"Oh _fuck…_ "

Slowly, inch by inch, Finn felt Matthieu sink into him. He took moments to stop and wait, as before, letting him get used to and adjust where needed. Once he was fully inside, he came down to connect their lips into a soft, slow kiss. There was another exchange of approval between them before Matthieu started to pull out slowly, just to the point where his tip was still embedded before slowly pushing back in. He did this for about a minute, slowly building his speed.

Each stroke that Matthieu made into him resulted in a soft groan coming from Finn. He felt the other male's full length slide in and out of him, the pace increasing more and more gradually until the slapping of skin-on-skin filled his bedroom. He felt Matthieu’s hands on the back of both his knees now, pressing, pinning him down and using it as leverage as he plowed Finn into his bed. 

Pants, groans, and heavy breaths accompanied the two boys lost in the passion of sex, drawn in for the desire to orgasm. Finn had started to jack himself off as Matthieu continued his thrusts, pushing as deep into Finn’s warmth as he could go. His eyes had fluttered shut from time to time, but when Finn caught Matthieu staring down at him, there was a predatory lust that came from them.

“You… you feel _so_ _good…_ ”

Finn didn’t offer a response. He couldn’t. He struggled to form a sentence through all the whines and moans that filtered past his lips. He gripped his bedsheets with his free hand as he felt the slow rise of his orgasm starting to bubble in his groin, bringing him to slow down on his jerking as he licked his lips. “I’m cl-close…” he informed.

“Then don’t… fucking… st-stop, you idiot.” Matthieu’s voice was almost demanding as he kept his rhythm up. “I want… to see you… come, Finn…” 

As requested, Finn continued, his fingers wrapping back around his own cock and continued, stroking his shaft with a determination to blow his load, hungrily wanting that hot rush of ecstasy sweep through him. It didn’t help that Matthieu had him positioned just right and was rubbing past his now-abused sweet spot over and over, pushing him closer to his limit.

“I can’t… _hah_ … I can’t ho-hold back… Mattie… I’m…” He peaked, his cock twitching as it fired, shooting the first shot of cum up onto his neck, just missing his chin. Second and third came, landing over his chest as his eyes squeezed closed, the power behind his climax higher and more powerful than he realized as he bit his lip, trying not to scream out. Matthieu’s relentless fucking pushed him further into bliss, and he struggled to contain himself.

“Fuck Finn… your ass is… _mierda_ … _me corro, me corro!_ ” Warm hot blasts of cum started to fill the teen as Matthieu emptied his load, pressing deep against Finn’s ass to bury himself right to the hilt, groaning as he threw his head back and shuddered a little. His cock throbbed against Finn’s hole as it pumped each shot of the jock’s load deep into him. 

As they rode the high of their orgasm, both boys took deep breaths, their bodies covered in a light drizzle of intense perspiration, catching themselves. Matthieu leaned forward, his messy hair hanging over his eyes as he gave a final passionate kiss to Finn as closure. 

“Your ass is amazing.”

-

By the time Matthieu got out of the shower, Finn had already dried himself off and was dressed in a fresh tee and pair of underwear, sitting cross-legged with his phone in his hand. Being the bottom, Matthieu had suggested that he get cleaned up, and that he’d follow shortly after. The sight of the jock’s damp abs threatened to stir Finn’s cock again, but he willed himself to think of something else. 

Toweling his hair, Matthieu sat on the bed in just his boxer briefs, back to Finn. Finn watched, wondering if something was wrong until Matthieu finally spoke.

“I know you like me.”

Finn raised his head in surprise. “You do?”

Nodding, Matthieu turned so he could fall back and lay on the bed, dragging Finn down with him. He pulled the younger boy into a hug by allowing Finn to rest his head on his chest. “It’s been obvious all these years. The little stares and shit. Of course I knew.”

“Really?” Finn responded, embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

“I just... “ Matthieu swallowed, seemingly nervous about what he was going to say next. “Don’t get me wrong. We’ve been best buds for so long. And you are a sweet guy. You know that. I just… I guess…” He took a moment to compose himself. “The reason we can’t go out is I don’t want to risk what we have. If we start dating, and it doesn’t work, I couldn’t go back to being friends with you. I’d be jealous and get pissed if you started seeing someone else. But having you as a _friend_? I get to have you regardless. I get to be the one you hang out with, the one you tell all the shit that goes down, the one who supports you, the one that threatens your ex if they break your heart.”

It was a lot to take in, and Finn had expected his heart to sink, but he quickly processed Matthieu’s admission as he continued.

“That means more to me. I wouldn’t want to risk losing you over something so stupid. I’m shit with relationships. You’ve seen how many people I’ve dated. I just feel that having you as my best friend is the better out of the two. What we did tonight? It was fun. But I don’t want to complicate it any more than that at the risk of messing shit up.”

There was silence again, but it wasn’t awkward. It was accepting. Matthieu pulled at Finn, pulling the boy closer to his chest in a protective manner. It was sentimental for Finn, but he understood precisely what Matthieu said. Part of him wanted to tell his friend he was stupid for not giving them a chance, but Matthieu’s fears were rational. And honestly, Finn had them too.

“I get it, I guess… and I appreciate it. Not gonna lie, I’m a little bit disappointed,” he said with a small laugh following, “but we are better as friends. I realize that after all the crap I went through in high school.”

“Do you think tonight was a mistake?” 

As Matthieu turned his head to look at Finn face on, Finn considered the question before answering with a grin. “We’re still friends, aren’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
